School Days
by kpossible
Summary: Sorry to say I have become the autor I hate, I start something and never finish it, well I will be trying to work on a new stuff as well as revise the old stuff too 3
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first public fan-fic ever! DBZ AU B/V and yes I spell his name the way I like if you do not like it-too bad because I do! Please let me know for grammer and spelling errors, I am not the greatest at this, I have read it like 50 times but I still might have missed something

Car buzzed by, as students pulled up for a brand new school year. The clicks already started forming, jocks, geeks, theater, band, science, math; whatever group you were in they were all outside of the school. Most recapping their summer adventures with their friends.

The loud roar of a crotch rocket made most of the students stop and stare; at the two most dangerous kids in school. Black carbonate metal, with black, red and blue on both Cycles. The guy was the first to turn off the engine of the speed machine, flipping his leg off the cycle he stood, the same height to the girl next to him. Both pulling off their helmets; their dark midnight black hair cascaded out of them. They were Vejita and Veronica Ouji. Vejita was a star on the football, baseball, Soccer, and summer swimming team- playing any position that he damn well pleased plus in his last school year. While Veronica was two years younger than her brother she was only a grade behind him and in almost every available sport possible for a girl, swimming, summer volley ball, soccer, gymnastics, fencing, archery. You name it they were both sports driven, and very completive players, neither liked to lose at all.

They both had hair so black that it was almost blue; it seemed to be alive when they moved, while Vejita's fiery plum stood straight on end- defying gravity itself with its. Veronica's on the other hand was long and wisped around her like air. Both siblings had onyx eyes and nearly the same height around 5'5'' they both stood.

"Later Geets." Veronica waved to her brother and saunter off in to the building in search of her friends. Vejita on the other hand just waited for his to arrive.

"Hey Vejita, long time no see!" A short bald teen came up from behind Vejita.

"Hey queball, how was your summer?"

"Vejita, must you call me that my name is Krillin!" The young man mumbled to his friend.

"Yes." Vejita said flatly. Annoying people was part of his specialty and annoying queball was almost as good as annoying a certain blue haired vixen.

Speaking of the Devil her self, that blue haired vixen squealed around the corner nearly hitting Krillin and Vejita. Krillin jumped out of the way, but Vejita just stood there knowing the girl wasn't that brazen. She popped out of her sky blue convertible car fallowed by two other boys and another girl.

"Hey Geta" the tall goofy one waved to his friend, where in turn Vejita just grumbled at the childhood nick name

"Kakkrotto I told you NEVER to call me that!" Vejita's anger flushed his face, as he walked up to the much taller teen, and poked him in the ribs.

"Why do you always call me Kakkrotto? My name is Goku; as long as you call me Kakkrotto I will call you Geta!" Goku said sticking his tong out at Vejita. Knowing full well Vejita wouldn't do anything, Vejita may be strong for his size but no one held a candle to Goku sheer strength.

"Vejita! Stop picking on my Goku!" the other dark haired girl said pointing at Vejita- this one and Blue were probably the only two girls that were not afraid of him.

"Its ok Chichi- you know they will not start anything." The blue haired vixen answered her friend's question.

"Your right Bulma," Chichi said with a nod and a smile to her Goku. She just glared evil eyes a Vejita who gave her the '_I am sooooo scared look_- feh yea right!' He wiggled his hands in front of his face to further emphasize this and annoy her even more.

"Oh geeze Vejita grow up!" Bulma said trying to pushing the two ton brick man off her car which he just so happen to lean on. She was not able to budge him at all, which just made him give her the traditional Ouji smirk.

"Hey babe, we better get inside!" A soft male voice spoke from behind Bulma.

"Ok Yamacha, be there in a minuet." Bulma said with a sweet smile at her boyfriend and signaled for him to go inside. An evil grin creped over her face for what she was going to do. –Yamacha, her boyfriend- was also on the football team and did not like Vejita at all, but he was no complete idiot, even though the guy was half his size, Vejita could take him in half a crippled heartbeat. There was a time when the two were good friends then Yamacha had tried something on Veronica- everyone knows that something happed, something that ended the friendship; which in turn put Yamacha in the hospital with a bloody nose, two black eye, and three broken ribs. No one is sure which of the Ouji did that to him, most speculate Vejita, but after watching Veronica, in any sport that she play; some if not most change their minds.

"Vejita," Bulma said with an eerie calm about her, Goku who was still near the scene cringed at what ever Bulma was going to do. Not Vejita he stood his ground not moving a muscle besides the smirk on his face. "GET THE HELL OFFFFF MYYYYYYY CARRRRRRRRRRR!" She screamed so loud Vejita could feel it in his chest; her crystal blue eyes went a blazing with a fire from with in. He was forced to plug his hyper sensitive ears at her banshee like scream. He nearly fell back in to the open top of the car.

"Please." She said with a sweet smile. That was oh so deceiving if you asked Vejita. Bulma and Vejita's sisters are quite possibly the only women that could ever tell him to do anything that he would listen to, his mother not so much, sure as hell not his father; but those women they had a hold on him.

"Damn, banshee, must you deafen me every time you speak to me?" He asked speaking louder than normal since he was now hard of hearing.

"What I said please?" She said ever so innocent.

"Woman you know damn well that is a bold face lie. Just like that slut you call your boyfriend." All that acting tough and trying to be a badass, he still worried about those that were closet to him in his world, after what happened with Veronica; Vejita wasn't sure Yamacha should be allowed to have a dick, if he had one.

"You know I don't know what your problem is with him, I already asked you what happened with Veronica and you told me nothing." She said to him tossing her book bag at him to tie her shoe lace

"Woman I told you that it had nothing to do with you and it is not my place to tell you what the hell happened." He retorted dropping her bag next to her and walked toward the school.

"HEY!" Bulma shouted at him "First off the name is BULMA! I have only known you since I don't know we were like born so you should know my name by now asshole! Second if I even mention his name she gets that damn glare in her eyes like she is going to kill something so I stopped trying to ask her. Hey wait for me!" He slowed his pace down, not wanting to hear her bitch more. "Thank you, and people say that you are mean asshole now why would they say that." She said as he held the door open for her. He may be an ass most of the time but if he was ever caught miss treating a woman like Yamacha had been doing to her since the two started dating, he would have been killed many many many times over. In his household men are the minority group and they always seemed to lose the fights.

"That thing you call your boyfriend is a hoe bag slut that needs his dick chopped off, if he even has one." Vejita said matter-o-fact-ly

"VEjjjjita stop that Yamacha loves me and we are going to get married one day." She said with stars in her eyes.

"yea and I will grow 10 feet tall." He mumbled to her.

"Hey what is your first class?" She said changing subjects. She looked at him as they walked up to their home room the bell would ring any minuet now so Yamacha had to scatter already his was at the other end of the building.

"Like I care," He said still grumbling at her. She just smiled, it was funny when she finally came to the school, she had volunteered to sit by him, the teacher didn't think it was such a good idea to have a new-be sit by a trouble maker; but being the genius that she is she convinced the teacher that she indeed would be fine, how was he suppose to know that the two had know each other forever. Hell she even got him to do his home work from time to time. That shocked the teacher, beyond any belief.

"Come on Jita, you can tell me." She said giving him the puppy dog look, which she knew he couldn't resist from her.

"I don't know Blue, haven't looked." He said with a wicked grin, and she knew that he hadn't even looked at his schedule. Blue was her childhood nickname from him, just as his was Jita from her.

As the two entered the room they took their usual seats, the ones they had held for the last 3-4 years. Vejita, Bulma, Veronica, and Veronica's friend Lela, sat at the same table for years, Veronica had already pulled out everyone's schedule for the year and made a several copies for Vejita. He always seemed to "lose" his and "forget" what classes he had.

"Here Geets, I made like fifty copies for you and some for B." Veronica handed Bulma a copy of Vejita's schedule, he gave his little sister and annoyed grunt of dissatisfaction. Bulma smiled at him just to annoy him some.

"Blue you are going to get it." He said in a low tone to her,

"Ha, what are you going to do?" She stuck our her tong

"Oh do that again and its mine." He said smirking at her knowing full well that will be exactly what she will do. They have known each other for ever, their mom's are the best of friends. Then she did and with lighting speed he snatched her tong between two fingers, Veronica and Lela made and ewww face that he would grab her tong.

"I am sorry woman, I can't quite understand what you are saying, you are-" She pulled in his finger and bit down not too hard. "OWWW" He said releasing her tong and shaking his hand, he grabbed her and licked the inside of the palm. Bulma made and 'eww' of disgust when he did that. Veronica and Lela just shook there heads and the two "elder" students who were behaving like they were two years old.

"Now, now children, do I have to separate you two?" Veronica said pointing a finger at the pair.

"Yea someone might get the wrong idea, about you two." Lela giggled, she could see it, so could Veronica, but if you asked them they hated each other. Veronica could remember the day Vejita told her that Yamacha had asked Bulma out and she said yes. Veronica almost died, she fumed at her friend, and Bulma said that she was a big girl and that if Veronica couldn't share what had happened how was Bulma to understand how evil he was. Needless to say the two didn't talk for nearly two years after that, but by some magic trickery done by Vejita and the gang the two became friends once again.

"Shut up brats." Vejita glared at him Veronica just smirked, Lela shrunk away.

End of ch1


	2. Chapter 2

Still do not own it!

Thank you Blak Roses for the complement!

(an- side note I am skipping the rest of the school day, why because I can)

In a cloud of dust, a young woman stood at her once beautiful car, now kicking and screeching at it. It had died on the way home, and the girl had plans, and to top that off, her cell phone didn't have any signal.

"Stupid piece of shit, pain in my ass cell phone, JUST WHY THE HELL IS EVERY THING BREAKING?" She was hell bent on her rampage; she never noticed the motorcycle, stop to help her. She was near her passenger side of the car venting on how the world hated her that she didn't see the young man open her drivers' door, pop the hood open and check the engine.

'_What the hell? I didn't pop that open?' _ The girl thought to herself, as she slowly peered around the hood to see a mass of black fire hair poking through her engine. "DEAR KAMI! VEJITA! You scared the shit out of me you ass!" She raged at him.

"Damnit woman!" He smashed his head on the hood above "Fine then I guess I will just leave you sorry ass out here and be on my way. Next time I will not stop to help." He said slightly annoyed at her anger, rubbing his head still.

"Jita- You can't leave me here by my self!" She pleaded with him. Once again giving him the puppy dog eyes, batting her eyelashes at him, he rolled his eyes and huffed at her.

"Fine, Blue, but you're not going to like it." He smirked at her; she realized all he had with him is his motorcycle.

"Jita, why don't you have a car like a normal boy?" She looked at him

"Ask my sister she is the one who convinced our parents that it would be better for us to have the cycles." He smirked "Here you're going to need this more than me." He unshed his leather coat for her. Handing it to her he went over to his cycle and grabbed the extra helmet an yes he just so happened to have one handy "This should fit, Veronica uses it if she rides my bike." He handed it to her, and she put on the coat first, her heart racing, she had never been on the motor cycle with Vejita but had heard the stories. He could see the fear in her eyes, "Now come on Blue, would I do anything to you, besides annoy?" He looked at her and pushed on the helmet,

"No." She smiled wearily back trough the helmet and let Vejita adjust the strap for her since she didn't know where it was or could see how to use it. Vejita also flicked on a switch and Bulma saw a light go on inside of her helmet it was a little green dot on her right hand side.

"That is the mic." He said thought it, "Ready woman, lets go and you are going to have to hold on." He said with a smirk. She followed him to the cycle and he unlatched the plastic covering for the 'second' seat, she almost laughed at it, but didn't. "Put that in your trunk." He said as he handed her the loose piece of plastic.

"K, thanks Jita." He rolled his eyes at her. She hopped back on the cycle; put her feet up on the second set of pegs,

"Hey watch that exhaust pipe it gets hot!" he said to her she just nodded to him. "Ready?" He looked at her through the little side mirror "Yep" She replied to him, he ignited the machine and the engine roared to life, it wasn't at loud as Bulma had once thought. He pedaled past her car checked the road, for any cars with a slight wiggle he started off slow, "Ok Blue here is where you are going to have to hang on." His voice came over the roar of the wind. She threw her arms around his waist and clutched on for dear life. She could hear him smirking, which is in fact just what he did, as he sped up the cycle taking off in a blaze.

After a few miles he slowed down his pace, Bulma didn't release her grip on him, in fact she had been tightening it, which is what made him slow down in the first place. He might end up with a broken ribs if he didn't.

"Hey you ok?" He glanced over his shoulder at her slender figure. They may be the same height but he was way bigger than her. "muhmph" was all he heard, he could tell she was still afraid. "Woman, do you want to be feed, because I am stopping to get food." He patted her arm to get her attention

"VEJITA! Don't take your hands off the handle bar, you will lose-"He cut her off

"BLUE! Stop screeching in my ears and the throttle is on this side," He pointed to his right hand.

"Sorry, it's just I have never ridden with you on this thing." She said

"Silly woman you were the first to ride on this "thing" as you say, with me." He smiled at her silly memory "You would not shut up till I took you for a ride." **Memory flash** Vejita had barely gotten in the driveway of his house to see that Bulma was already there talking with Veronica, whom had beat him home. _"Vejita- Oh My KAMI, your parents actually let you get one of these?"_ Bulma screeched at him. _"Yes woman, they did, what do you want?"_ Vejita said looking at her sideways; he had learned that bugged her to no end. _"JITA, would you take me for a ride?"_ She looked at him with her eyes begging, she had never been on one and probably never would again, her father would kill her. _"You don't-"_ Vejita started as Veronica threw her helmet at Bulma. _"Now she does, Go on I gotta get to practice you have the day off." _Veronica smirked at her brother, who glared death ray beams at her. Vejita ended up taking Bulma for a 3 hour ride, around the city, just to shut her up. Bulma would never tell him that, that was one of the best things she has ever done, nor did she mind his company. In fact, the rudest and meanest boy she had ever met was down right a gentlemen. It shocked her, at the end of the day he took her to Korins peak, to over look the city**.End Memory**

"Wow, man, I did. Kami we are getting old." She smiled "Food is good, but you are paying!"

"Like hell." He snorted at her; she just smiled to herself and knew that he would with out a doubt in her mind pay for her. For all the mean and nasty things that Vejita has supposedly done, he is still a gentleman, and knows how to treat a lady. She smiled at that last thought, having a house hold full of women that can have that effect on a guy. There were all these rumors of Vejita being a male slut, sleeping with anything that had two legs; but Bulma and Goku are quite possible the only two people in school besides his family that didn't believe that. Bulma knew for a fact that Vejita has never been unfaithful to anyone that he dated serious or not. It was just not honorable; that was something he held high, was his pride and his honor, two things he could not live with out.

He pulled in to one of the gangs favorite burger joints, this place had been a favorite for generations and generations of West Coast City. Their grandparents all hung out there way back in the day. He pulled up to a spot closest to the door, parking next to another almost identical motorcycle. Vejita smirked, and Bulma smiled, they both knew the whole gang was here. Bulma hopped down first and was trying to undo the helmet strap but again couldn't see what she was doing.

"Woman let me see," Vejita stated as he pushed her fingers out of his way, he tilted her head back and pulled the strap free from her chin. "There, now pull it off, bring it in, that's Vera's extra one we don't want to lose it."

Veronica nudged Lela to point out Yamacha unruly behavior, as he was all over a girl from another school, though Yamacha was on the foot ball team he was more of a baseball player. He also thought he was Kami's gift to women, except one. That one had put him in his place faster than a New Tork minuet.

"Hey VEJ!" Goku bellowed across the place

"Kakkrotto just shut up and sit down I know where you are, the same place we always are, Hey Blue are you coming in or not?" Vejita turned around and to everyone's surprise the blue haired heiress walked in behind the "Lone one." _(a/n I couldn't use wolf since that reminds me of Yamacha, if you think if any better let me know )_

Yamacha quickly lost any interest in what was before him, that green monster that lives deep with in all of us came forth from with in him, when he saw the two stroll in.

"HEY Bulma, I need to talk to you right now!" he said as more of a command, and not a request; Vejita just glared at him and walked past the buffoon. Yamacha waked up and grabbed Bulma's elbow and lead her back out side. Every one in the gang watched them walk out side with and obviously annoyed Yamacha. The gang looked a Veronica and Lela to tell them what the two were saying. The two girls had taken a course on reading lips and became quite good at it. ….

That is it for ch 2 let me know that yall think


	3. Chapter 3

Yep I still don't own it!

Outside

"And just what the hell are you doing with that animal, just strolling in here like no one will see you two, HELLO I JUST DID!" Yamacha nearly screamed at her, his face turning redder and redder every word.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Bulma did scream "HE GAVE ME A RIDE HOME!"

"THIS AINT YOUR HOME!" Yamacha stated back

"Look jerk, my car broke down, Vejita stopped here because he, we, were hungry. Besides he thought maybe one of our, um I don't know, FRIENDS would be here and able to give me a ride home in their; hrm I don't know CAR!" She said extremely pissed off a Yamacha for suggesting such a thing.

"You rode on that thing with him! This mourning you blew me off to go to class with him" Yamacha hollered beyond angered now enraged he was almost shaking.

"What the hell is your deal, asshole, how the hell else would I have gotten home, with no service on my phone, what wait for your stupid ass to come and save me, psh yea right." Bulma said "and like duh we have the same home room you stupid ass!" rolling her eyes no longer wanting to give him more of her attention.

"Why you" he raised his hand up and opened his fist. "BITc-grugh" A strong fierce grip grabbed his hand and another grabbed his through and thrust him up and off the ground and in to a wall and pinned him there. He looked down through foggy eyes, at a pair of enraged black ones. At that point he knew his life could end there if she wanted it too.

"Veronica- Let him go, he wouldn't do anything to me!" Bulma yelled at her friend, obvious to the danger she just was in, grabbing Veronica's closest elbow to her.

"If you even look at her cross I will snap you pathetic neck." She hissed in his ear

"Veronica, drop IT." Vejita's voice came from behind Bulma, causing her to jump in the air, and release her hold on Veronica's arm; thus causing Veronica to slightly tighten her grip, "Veronica!" Vejita said with that tone. She stood back and dropped the dead beat boyfriend on the ground; her eyes burning holes in his soul. "Blue you go inside with Veronica, Dickless and I have some thing to talk about." Vejita said in such, a calm tone it sent a shiver down Bulma's spine; she could feel the hatred from just his words.

"Jita, don't do anything to him," She looked at his face and knew that, that may be something he might not be able to do. Restraint from injuring Yamacha.

"Blue inside," His eyes never left Yamacha's Bulma walked up to him and grabbed his face-

"Jita," Her voice just above a whisper "he is not worth it." She said with sadness in her eyes, as she remembered the image in her head of her walking in with Vejita- There was Yamacha, all over some other schools slut. Not even hiding it, Bulma looked over at Veronica with apologizing eyes. Veronica was one of the first to tell her Yamacha was a cheater. Bulma didn't want to believe it. Now she realizes that two whole years of their friend ship went down the drain over some stupid ass boy.

Goku had come out with Vejita and now stood next to Veronica with his hand on her shoulder, as a just in case method, just in case Vejita couldn't stop her from hurting It, he would need Goku's help to stop her.

"Blue-" Vejita whispered to her, "I need you to take my sister back inside before she does kill him, I cant say that I will not hurt him, but I will not kill him, at least for now." Vejita slowly lifted up his left hand and put is index and middle finger up next to each other folding his thumb across the other two, think of a peace sign- just the fingers are together not apart That is Vejita's I promise sign. Bulma nodded her head and walked over to Veronica-

"I am sorry, I didn't believe you, but I still don't know what happened." Bulma said

"What?" Goku looked at everyone funny, he didn't have a clue what they all were talking about.

"What happened?" Goku said, looking down at Veronica "V?" She looked over at Vejita, who just sighed it was about time someone other than them and the hospital knew what happened.

"Kakkrotto, you think that this person you still call you friend is even worth such trouble. If you had any idea what he-"Vejita paused to look at his sister, he wanted to make sure it was ok to tell them. "Kakkrotto do you remember Tien's party in 9th grade?" Vejita needed for them to under stand it all just what happened and how truly bad Yamacha was, for all the shit that was said about Vejita, none of it was true, but if you applied all those rumors to Yamacha they were real.

"Yea, that was the fist party we went to that there was alcohol man Chichi was mad." Goku said

"Yes that is right and you had to leave once she found out.- Blue you may or may not have been there, but we were." Vejita pointed to all three, him Veronica and Yamacha

"Oh yea that is right, you two were friends back then." Goku said scratching the back of his head

"Yes genius, we were." Vejita looked down a Yamacha, who was too scared to move from where he was, "Well my mother, sent Veronica with us to keep and eye out on us rowdy boys. Just incase either of us got smashed there was Veronica who could drive us home. Half way through the party, Yammi over here got V a drink, loaded with some sort of inhibitor, he knew he couldn't take her willingly and he didn't care what he was doing then;" Vejita paused, Goku looked mortified that someone he thought he knew would do something like that. "When I went to go find them I found her throwing shit at him and him dodging it her shirt and pants were torn but not off, he didn't give her enough of the drug to completely knock her out, good thing she is and Ouji, we are drug resistance. She couldn't see him or me for that matter, she isn't sure just what he did or didn't do, and she can't remember it all clearly." Bulma who was crying, wanted to scream- "We are not sure just what or wasn't done to her, she was in her gymnastics season so a lot of the damage could have been that but we are not sure." Vejita looked ill when he said that last part. Bulma, went from hysterical to red, her anger boiled up in her she started to shake in front of Vejita

"Oh so that is your pro-" Again Yamacha was hoisted up and off the ground a large fist slammed in to his midsection knocking the wind out of him "Go…Go..ku…?" A puzzled look appeared on Yamacha's face

"She is like my little sister; she was like a sister all of us, HOW COULD YOU!" There was a rage in his eyes that no one knew Goku possessed in him.

"AGAK GRADCfF!" Yamacha tried to tell his ex friend

"Kakkrotto you are cutting off the Idiots air he can't speak if you do that!" Vejita partly shocked to see his best friends' reactions over Vejita's family.

"Goku- put him down." Bulma said still shaking with anger; he looked down at her and did not respond to it "GOKU!" Goku dropped the boy, "You ass hole, that is what you did to her, then I know for a fact that you did nothing, because you couldn't you two were only in that room for 30 seconds before Vejita came in and threw your ass down the stairs!" She slapped him with all her might and sent him in to the ground with a bright red cheek bloody nose and busted lip. This time he scrambled up to his feet and ran.

"Bulma, Veronica threw him I was just making sure he hit something on the way down." Vejita said to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"How could I have been so stupid, I know you two, you, ok Veronica wouldn't over react to something, I should have know better, V I am sooo sorry." Bulma said having a break down for Veronica; who was actually quite relived to here that nothing was done to her

"chika you actually made it better -" Veronica smiled, "but I need to get out of here, I am going to the property to bow shit up, then I will be home sometime: maybe." Again she saunter off back inside to retriever her helmet and then out again to her bike "Hey Geets! Smells like rain!" She shouted across the parking lot "You better get her home before she melts!"

Vejita nodded to his sister as she started the engine and it roared to life. From where Bulma was stating it sounded louder than Vejita's why, she wasn't sure.

"She is right it looks like rain, I can steal a car from Azita, she will not mind." Bulma's eyes lit up, of all the Ouji, Azita was the nicest and sweetest person, unless you crossed then; she was scarier being the whole universe. She is Vejita's older sister, the oldest of the crew. The siblings share the same father but not mother, that is part of the age difference between the two. She too didn't live that close but not that far at the same time, almost like everything in the city.

"Kakkrotto- We will see you on Monday; I will take her home and just make sure that you keep an eye out for the idiot he may try something stupid. He did just lose the best thing he had in his life."

"Awe!" Bulma started

"His pride." Vejita smirked as he was hit in the arm by Bulma, who still had his coat on. "Come on Woman, we better get going- Oh Goku don't forget to tell your harpy!" Vejita said over his shoulder, it was starting to cool off a lot more than he thought- now even he was starting to get cold.

"Are you sure Vejita?" Goku used Jita's full name

"Yes Kakkrotto- you can tell her- and queball! No one else though I do not want her the laughing stock of the school, she is an Ouji, she lives with pride, and would kill something if that ever got out!" Vejita now was partly shouting over the wind and distance between the two comrades. Turning his attention back to the blue minx, "Blue you look blue, its not that cold." Vejita said lying through his teeth.

"Liar, you have goose bumps!" And in fact he did all along his arms, but the rest of him was ok.

"My lips aren't blue now are they?" He said patronizing her a little, she had so much blue already it was kinda pretty for her lips to be blue, but you would never hear him say that

"Y..y..you are an ass!" she said shivering now,

"I am so happy you noticed." He said smiling "Here put this back on, I brought them out." He said as he handed her the helmet to wear.

"Thanks Jeets" She said smiling at him while she slipped the helmet over her head- "You are going to have to show me how to do the strap one of these days." She said as he fussed with the strap under her chin making pretty tight

"Why are you going to be buying one?" He looked at her through the pane of glass

"Nope you are just taking me on trips." She said it as though it was a signed contract deal

"Really?" He said some amusement in his voice

"Yea, you like camping- I might like camping- The way Veronica talks about it- Oh we should all go camping- like were kids again!" Bulma squealed in her own excitement as Vejita slid in front of her rolling his eyes at her, not that she could see.

"Blue I don't think you like our camping you like domesticated camping." Vejita spoke over his mic.

"Yes, but would you go? Could we get everyone to go? I think it would be nice. It would be like we are kids! Come on Veji, say that you will go!" She said giving her best puppy dog eyes at him, he was slowly caving in on those big blue orbs

"I hate you." Was all he said and she took that as his yes, He hated it when she used her eyes on him, they were the most colorful eyes he'd ever seen, his were so blue that they were now black as all of his relatives and siblings, most of his friends as well. When they were in kindergarten he even told her she had the bluest eyes ever that he had ever seen.

"Get ready Blue. Vejita said as he took off down the road, towards his sister's house.

"JJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTAAAAAAAA!" She squealed in his ear piece, as he sped off in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Yet still I do not own, so much for wishing…

Eventually they were both quite, Vejita calmly weaving around traffic, both slipped in to deep thought, thinking about the events that just took place. After a while Bulma broke their silence "Jeets, I am sorry that I didn't believe you two."

"Its ok blue, you actually had some use full knowledge for us, for a change." He smirked at his insulting comment. He rounded the corner of the curvy path, entering his sister driveway finally.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean!" She glared at him

"Just that you are full of useless knowledge," He said it as though it was a fact. He said parking the cycle in the garage that was open, not much was in this one his sister and her Fiancé had 3 of them.

"Why you!" She said yelling and ripping off her helmet, her hair all wild and all over the place, she charged him.

"Now, now Kiddo, temper, temper." He said waving his finger in the air and making the "tisk tisk" sound.

"That is it you are sooooooooo Dead" She absoulty hated it when he called her kiddo, espically since she was only two days younger than him

"Temper, temper child." He said still grinning at her, circling around the cycle.

"When I get my hands on you, VEJITA SAJIN-NO OUJI! You are sooooooo Dead!" She hollered at him and lunged; he ducked under the impending doom and spun her around pinning her arms down on her sides. He then tossed her over his shoulder like a sack o' potatoes. "VEJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIA!" She screeched at him in surprise, "Put me down!"

"Put what down?" he spun around the room, pretending that he was looking around for a person "I don't see or feel anything." He said as he walked across the lawn to the entrance of the house, ruffling his keys out of his pocket he pulled out the key to the house.

"You will die a slow and painful death for this." Bulma said to him and he just chuckled at her.

"Yea yea empty threats are all I hear. AZITA? WOMEN ARE YOU HOME! I AM STEALING A CAR!" His voice bellow through the house. Vejita held them still for a moment and listened for any noise. "Guess not, I am still hungry- I am getting food." Vejita declared to the young woman on his shoulder.

"Jita you ate like 50 minuets ago and you are still hungry?" Bulma asked, as he entered in the long hallway to the kitchen. Azita had a beautiful house, lots of decorations, but not too much. Her house made you feel welcome; it made you want to explore the whole house.

"I am a man I do not have some feeble stomach that can not handle food." He stated, Bulma just groaned at him. They had made their way to the kitchen he plopped her down on a chair, and headed straight for the fridge. Bulma glanced out the, the storm that they had to beat there, came to the house with full fury, it looked like there was a monsoon out side the window, Bulma couldn't even see the wind chimes just a foot out of it.

"Looks like we are stuck here awhile, I better call my mom and let her know, I'll call your mom too." Bulma said walking over to the phone she dialed her house

"Hey mom," Slight pause "Yea its really coming down here to, I am with Jita at Azita's house." Her mother responded "Yes we came up here to get the car, MOTHER, I would not do that! How do you know that she is not here!" Bulma screeched to her mother over the phone "Hey Azita." Bulma said as the older woman got on the phone with her, Vejita just spit his juice out that Azita was over at Bulma's house. "Oh no he is behaving, good boy." She went over and patted Vejita on the head and he snarled at her. The two chit chatted for a bit with Vejita glaring daggers at Bulma and sending invisible ones to his older sister. He did not like to be present when they were talking about him. "Oh yea, I need to talk to his mom, is she over there I thought I heard her voice, oh good she is there, ok then just tell her Jeets is here with me, yes I will keep him out of trouble- Hey that is not funny, I never get in to trouble!" They talked for a few more minets before Vejita just could not take it any more. He walked over and grabbed the phone

"Enough talk you know where we are!" He was going to hang up the phone when his sister made a snide remark about him and Bulma; that made his face turn beat red- Yes they knew where they were but not what they were doing, "WHAT! THAT IS UBSERD! YOU! BYE!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver and huffed out his anger "I think I might break something."

"Oh Jeets, it was just a joke, they know that we are not going to do anything." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and took a bite of his food

"Woman do not start with me." He said with a grumpy face, snatched his plate away from her and wandered off to the living area, he flopped down on the couch, Bulma had grabbed some juice and water bottle, and plopped down right next to him. She tilted her head on his shoulder and handed him a bottle of water and juice

"Here" She said while trying to stifle a yawn. The heat radiating off him was making her sleepy, he was always so warm. He grunted is thanks and flipped on the Dvd player, what ever was in there is what they were going to watch. Bulma who was already half asleep was nearly knocked out when the sound track came on. She curled her legs up and under her, her shoes lay upon the floor beneath her. 15 minuets in Vejita was done with both bottles of fluid and his food, Bulma was totally knocked out and ever so slightly snoring. Vejita smiled at her, he thought it was funny the woman complained that she could never sleep, and yet it took her less than 20 minuets and she was knocked out. About half way though the movie Vejita's own eyes started to droop, his head bobbed a couple of times, eventually he had succumb to the sleep.

The intro to the dvd player keep looping over and over again as the two slumber on the couch. The rain still continued relentlessly down on the ground, now generating power as it moved over the lake, an enormous bold of lighting hit the grounds of the house, and ear shattering KABOOM shook the land for miles and the two jumped out of the couch, Vejita's dark black eyes scanning all around, Bulma had wrapped her arms around him and held on. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest; it matched the pulsation in her ears from her own heart. Another crack of lighting hit a little further out, still rumbling through the house.

"Dear Kami, was that lighting." Bulma semi asked her self and Vejita

"Yes," He said taking a deep breath, "You can let go," He said looking down at her, as she hunched under him., she liked storms from a distance, she liked to feel safe in her house, "Woman don't tell me you are still cold?" She wasn't if she didn't let go, he rolled his eyes and pushed her gently down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the near by bin. "Here, blue for Blue," He wrapped it around her shoulders and sat back down; she grabbed his arm and latched on. "I am not cold. You are." He stated not looking around at what to watch next.

"Yes that is why I am stealing your warmth! So live with it, what are we watching next she said rubbing her eyes to get her self more awake.

"I don't know, but I do know that you are not picking." He grabbed the nearest martial art film down and popped it in after freeing his arm from her grip.

"Ha I like this one too." She stuck her tong out at him. "And I am not doing that again." He stuck his out at her this time.


	5. Chapter 5

"HA! Kick his ass!" Bulma jumped up from the couch, yelling at the tv screen.

"Crazy woman," Vejita stated as he chuckled at the crazed girl.

"Oh but this is the best part, the bad guy gets his ass totally wiped out!" Bulma nearly shouted at Vejita, like he had never seen the movie before.

"Well, looks like its cleared up enough for us to grab the car, get your stuff Woman, its time to go." He walked in to the hall way, and grabbed a spare coat for himself, he'd let Bulma wear his, he didn't mind.

"Ok I got your stuff and mine ready to go Jita." She shouted back to him from the kitchen where the two had left everything. Bulma heard Vejita's cell go off, she listend to the conversation

"HE WHAT? KAKKROTTO YOU KEEP AN EYE ON HIM! DO NOT LOSE HIM! Yes we are leaving now! Call if anything else happems, NO do not call Vera, he has a f 350 she will be run off the damn road!"

"Vejita, what the hell is going on?" Bulma came around the corner

"We have to leave now, we are taking a funny way home too." He stated not really answering her question, he didn't have time, "I will explain it all, just not now!" He said as he grabbed her arm and lead her out side, triple locked the door, just in case.

"Vejita, what is the hurry." She asked over the rain, it was still coming down but not as bad, they stood under the front porch awning

"Woman, I will tell you, but we have to get out of here now!" He would tell her some part of it just not the part the crazed now ex-boyfriend has a gun. "Come on we have gotta move." He stated and grabbed her hand and ran for the nearest car garage. beep beep he hit the clicker for the car and it came to life_. 'Thank Kami; Z loves big cars that go fast.' _ "Get in" he opened up the passenger door hit the button for the garage door. Ran over to the driver's side and hopped in. It was a dark hunter green Chrysler 300. it had the mass and horse power to out run anything that Yamacha could get his hands on.

"Jeets, what the hell is going on, what did Goku find out?" She said looking at Vejita. He looked over at her and the engine roared to life

"Mr. Wonderful is on his way up here now, and he has lost his mind, we need to leave now-"

"Shit!" They both yelled at his cell phone went off scaring the both of them

"Here answer it." He tossed the little thing over to here.

"Hey, Z, yea we know, we are leaving right now, HE DID WHAT TO GOKU?" She screeched over the phone "WHEN did he do that Vejita just tal- I am going to- oh he has a- Shit you called the- ok good we are leaving now- down the path right now why?"

"What happened to the idiot?" Vejita looked over at her she held her finger up signaled one minuet "SHIT!" Vejita looked back up to see the head lights coming down the path way, "Blue hold on and buckle up good!" He said as he looked behind them his right arm pushing up against the back of her seat. He had trusted the vehicle in reverse, now going full speed backwards to not be run over by the enormous truck.

"Z we need that back up right now!" Bulma screeched over the phone "He is here."

"Hang on." Vejita said as he made a sharp turn off the driveway and in to the fron lawn of his sister's house. The truck moved forward unable to make that kind of turn now it was no longer blocking their only escape, Vejita spun the car around in a full circle to get back to the road and took off faster than the truck ever could. "Woman, I need you NOT scream at every little thing I am going to do." He looked over at the now shaking Bulma. "Bulma, look at me, do you trust me?" He looked at her with those obsidian eyes and she saw that he was scared too, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Vejita, just get us out of here and I will try not to scream, but if I think you are going to hit something I cant guarantee anything right now." He shifted to a higher gear.

"Ok I can live with that for now, now what the hell did he do to Kakkrotto?" Vejita looked over at her and she went pale

"He shot him, Goku is in the hospital, in emergency surgery, Azita can't find out anything about it. The doctors will not tell her. They won't even tell Chichi, She tried to get a hold of Radiz but you know how hard that is."

"Call Vera get her down there, and she will find out." He zipped past a car and continued down toward the freeway, as he did Bulma ferverly punched in Vera's number and told her the most part of what happened,

"Just find out how he is ok?" Bulma asked her friend. She hung up the phone "She is on her way down, how far behind us is he?"

"Not far enough, Call Z and find out where we can meet her troops to get him off our ass?"

"The free way, go there, I have an idea!"

I would also like to thank WitchyWiccan for the review, so here is the update let me know what you all think -

Thanks Keili


	6. Chapter 6

Alas I still do not own  poor me

Previously_…."Just find out how he is ok?" Bulma asked her friend. She hung up the phone "She is on her way down, how far behind us is he?" _

_"Not far enough, Call Z and find out where we can meet her troops to get him off our ass?" _

_"The free way, go there, I have an idea!"_

"Woman you better be right on this one." Vejita said as he sped down the open freeway, Yamacha not too far behind.

"This area is known for having cops pull kids over; I saw three on the way up here. What better way to get him off us then get the cops to join!" She smiled at him

"Ok, hang on, lets really get there attention." Vejita cracked and evil grin.

"OH dear Kami" Bulma whispered to herself and held on to anything she could as he sped up even faster, putting more distance between the two.

In a few short minuets of doing well over 100 mph, Vejita finally caught the attention of a state police man. Believing that only one officer was not enough Vejita continued on as if there wasn't one behind him at all.

"Call Azita and let her know, on of the staters are behind us."

"You want me to move?" She looked over at him

"Yes." He gave her a dumb look, Bulma did so after a couple of glances to Vejita, not really wanting to let go of anything, she finally called Vejita's sister; an agent of the F.B.I. herself, one of the top agents too.

"Ok Z said take 396 east bound they have a trap set up on there for them, oh and let the officer dude ahead of you."

"What, the hell should I do that for, then the dumb ass will know something is up, no, I am staying just where I am!" Vejita yelled not allowing the officer to get in front of him

"Fine just don't kill us on the on ramp!" She said She looked back in the mirror to see Yamacha speed up and "Jita I think he is going to hit the cop car!" Sure enough Yamacha used the mass of the oversized truck and shoved the officer in to the near by wall. "Jita must go faster!" She stated.

"Shut up Woman, and let me drive, that dumb ass cant catch us in that truck!" As he said that a shot rang out and shattered the back window of the car, Bulma screamed bloody murder and Vejita yelled at her to shut up

"WOMAN!!! SHUT THE HELL UP! We are fine." As he started to speed up to put more distance between the two vehicles.

"Vejita this is absolutely nuts, what the hell is wrong with him." She said scrunched down in her seat.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He looked over at her "Oh shit, is it and under ramp you know where they cant see you go down or can he see us all the way down?" He asked

"Now how the hell should I know that one?" She yelled back

"Ask my sister, stupid!" She glaired at him but did what he said, he glanced back in his mirror and BANG there went the mirror.

"Shit."

"Jeets what was that?"

"Nothing just ask-" he waited for her to get the answer. "Leave the line open too!" He said, he was getting tired of this calling back and forth. It was just stupid.

"she doesn't know she getting the chopper to fly by and check, oh hey there it is, Jeets your getting close to the ramp, Jeets the ramps coming up." Bulma said looking at the signs,

"Yes Blue. I know." And the grin on his face made her get worried he had something in mind and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it, she made a mental note to kill him if they got out of this alive. Vejita sped up and kept going, toward the ramp, it was one that went under, so for part of the way down the maniac could not see the two.

"Blue you better hang on." He said and cut the wheel as fast as the car would let him and drifted in to the ramp, nearly missing it

"VVVVEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulma screamed out his name, squeezing her eyes shut and latching a hand on to his shoulder. Vejita drifted the whole way down the ramp there was no way in hell that Yamacha was that good of a driver with a tiny car, but a huge truck there was no way.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Bulma yelled as they came to the bottom of the ramp, Vejita swerved over to the other side of the bridge and parked up next to its' wall, making sure Yamacha could not see them even if he did drive by. He cut the engine and both of them hunkered down in there seats turning around and waiting to see if Vejita's idea worked. They were partially hidden in the tall grass. "Remind me to kill you for that later." She whispered to him, as if Yamacha had super hearing.

"Empty threat is all I hear, if this works your going to want to kiss me." He grinned. As they watched Yamacha truck speed by

"Oh yea it worked!" she said and hugged him. They both sat there for a few minuets in disbelief that his plan worked. Both were however very relieved that it did. Bulma waited just a bit and pulled out the phone and called his sister

"Yea we lost him for now, he never showed up. Great, oh I know you will hunt him down no worries, tell Talyon I said hi! Ok we can do that, AZITA!!! We are not doing that!" Bulma screeched in to the phone her face turning beet red. "BYE!" Was all she could muster out. "She want us to sit here and wait for her, we get to be escorted back to my house where we are staying till they find him." Vejita just grunted at her. "Neanderthal" was all she said back to his grunt.

Ok that is all you get from my sick mind- oh yea I am really sick, head cold or something, if you have any ideas thoughts comments please let me know - thanks also toDrakeBrimstone for the review


	7. Chapter 7

Still do not own….

(AN:)I am sorry for the delay. I just ran out of how to continue the story, my brain went dead. This is a little glib but not much.

After meeting up with Azita, her not letting Vejita drive home, almost an hour later they were all at Bulma's home. Vejita stood up pacing back and forth, he was mumbling under his breath. It was Bulma, Vejita, and Veronica in Bulma's room.

"Vejita you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Bulma stated to him.

"Woman, do I look like a kid." It wasn't a question; Azita had a meeting with the parents, told the "kids" to go upstairs. That set Vejita off on a tangent; the rest of them had to drag him up the stairs.

"Well when you throw a temper tantrum yes you do." Veronica stated and didn't let Vejita speak back, "Besides you know she will come up here and give us the short version, you know how long and boring those meetings are. She did us a favor, she will come up her and tell us what it up and what we are going to have to do." She looked at her brother, who stopped and flopped down on Bulma's bed; causing her to bounce up.

"Jita!" She yelled at him smacking his arm

"Woman, this thing is sucking me in to it! How the hell do you sleep on it?"

"Easy, its like sleeping on a cloud." She smiled curling up with her pillows. Bulma had a custom made bed, it was large, enormous even, and the thing could probably about 5 people comfortably.

"Why on Earth is this thing so big, you are tiny?" Vejita asked, Bulma didn't respond, she just threw a pillow at him, "Thanks I needed one of those." He smirked through her light blue comforter. Veronica was lounging on so weird shaped couch/chair thing.

"So tell me how you managed not to get shot." Veronica asked out loud to the duo.

Vejita mumbled something about his driving skills, but was loosing the battle with sleep. Bulma slipped off the bed and grabbed a light fleece blanket and gently put it over him. She walked over to where Veronica.

"His driving, he was awesome. Just don't tell him I said so." Bulma looked over at the now sleeping Vejita. Bulma explained the whole story too Veronica, she did not appear surprised at her brothers driving abilities, in fact they seemed almost normal to her. Azita came up shortly after, she poked her head in the room and saw Vejita sleeping, she let out a small chuckle, that boy could fall a sleep anywhere.

"Hey guys, look they are not sure where he went, they found the truck but tracks from him so I have every one I can searching the area, police included in that."

"So what does that mean for us house arrest?" Veronica looked at her.

"Pretty much, you two will be staying over her, Dr. and Mrs. B insists on it. Dad was not to keen on it but you know the Dr. He almost got Dad and Mum to stay here too." She shook her head in disbelief. "Well looks live Jeeters found a place to stay. I swear that boy can sleep standing up." She looked over at him, "I have never seen anyone frown in their sleep." All the girls peered over to the sleeping gent. "Yea you two will be bunking here it will be easier for us to keep and eye on you. I will let you two tell him, he wants to yell, have him call me. I'll shut him up for ya." She got up and left the room.

"What about your clothes, and books and-" Bulma started then stopped "Eh we will just buy you all that stuff, OH you have to come with me I found this shirt that we have to get for your brother." Veronica rolled her eyes but fallowed the blue haired beauty down the stairs to the computer lab.

AN: Again sorry for the shortness of the story, I just haven't been in the mood to continue this story, if anyone has any good ideas for this story please let me know- I will get back in to it but it might take a while  sorry

Email: messenger: Emeraldangel1284


End file.
